1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deflection compensating press roll.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deflection compensating rolls, such as those described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, comprise a stationary support beam and a roll shell rotatably mounted about the beam. The roll shell is supported on at least one hydrostatic support element which is movably disposed in a cavity formed in the beam and is pressed against the roll shell by hydraulic fluid supplied under pressure to the cavity. The surface of the support element facing the interior of the shell is provided with hydrostatic bearing pockets which are supplied with fluid from the cavity through throttle ducts formed in the support element so that a hydrostatic fluid cushion is formed between the face of the support element and the roll shell by the flow of fluid from the pockets. The hydraulic fluid is supplied to the cavity through a bore formed in the support beam and the fluid discharging from the bearing pockets of the support element flows into the intermediate space between the roll shell and the beam.
In deflection compensating rolls of this type, there are difficulties in discharging from the roll the pressure fluid, for example oil, flowing from the hydrostatic support element or elements into the intermediate space between the shell and the beam. The reason for this is that complicated means are required for discharging the fluid if it is discharged from the intermediate space through the end of the roll. Moreover, in such a construction, there is still the risk of pollution of the environment by the oil and the risk of contamination of the oil. I have invented a deflection compensating roll which successfully avoids these disadvantages and in which the pressure fluid flowing from the hydrostatic support element is continuously discharged from the roll through a completely closed path so that there is no risk of contamination of the hydraulic fluid itself or pollution of the environment by the hydraulic fluid.